


B is for Bede

by aphenglandstan



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: !!!!!, Coming Out, Fairy Family, Fluff, Gen, Happy pride month, Trans Beet | Bede, Trans Male Character, coming out fic, does it count as fluff if nothing romantic happens?, it’s just Bede and Opal being Bede and Opal, pride month fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Bede’s never really had a family, and he’s so scared that he’ll scare off the one that he sorta has. But hereallywants to tell Opal that he’s trans. He’s just not sure how.Happy Pride Month!!!!!
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Poplar | Opal
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	B is for Bede

**Author's Note:**

> Just some wholesome Fairy Family content.

Bede tugged at his collar. Opal had taken him in and loved him and it was the first time that he'd _truly_ felt like he had a family. But guilt still pulled at his heart. He had something that he'd never told her. Other than that he loved her. He still had trust issues, and he just couldn't tell her until she knew his secret.

And of course, seeing as she was part of the older generation, he was sure she'd never accept him. She'd scream at him and tell him to get out and it'd ruin his relationship with the only person in his life who he believed actually cared about him.

And plus, they absolutely crushed everyone else at card games at the seniors center. Bede wasn't sure if he could ever find another canasta partner as good as Opal. They just connected in so many ways. He'd never had a family, but he felt like they could be one.

If she accepted him. And he was sure that she wouldn't.

She expected him to be perfect, but instead of screaming when he wasn't, she'd teach him what to do to be perfect. And he was pretty sure that being a cis girl would be a lot more 'pink' of him.

He decided he just had to tell her. She'd either hate him or he wouldn't.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bede opened his mouth, took a deep breathe, then started to talk. "Opal, I'm-"

"Can it wait? I'm practicing canasta against the computers on my Rotom Phone."

Bede considered just never telling her, a scowl crossing his face. "No. It's important, and I need to tell you."

Opal's expression softened as she let go of her Rotom Phone, the phone flying near her. "Oh. What is it, Bede?"

"I was actually-" He paused to swallow his spit. "I was actually born a girl. But I'm still a boy."

She stood up quickly. Bede flinched and threw his hands up in front of him protectively, expecting the worst.

And he was pulled into a hug. He let his arms fall to his sides, then wrapped them around her.

"That's okay," Opal said. "That doesn't change who you are."

He was so overjoyed and overwhelmed by emotion that he couldn't even think of something snarky to say.

"Thanks, Grandma," he muttered.

He was sure that if he was a little less fragile, she'd chastise him for 'calling her old'.

"But don't think that I'll go easy on you just because I accept you," Opal said.

Bede could hear the grin in her voice as she spoke.

"Never," Bede said back, a weak smile spreading across his face.

And he'd never tell, but as he clutched onto Opal's dress, he cried. He sobbed harder than he ever had before.

"You're so strong, baby," she said, rubbing his back.

But it just made Bede cry harder. She was his _family_. He had a _family_. They were a _family_.

"I love you," he said, finally looking up to meet her eyes. He was sure his eyes were still teary, but he didn't even care.

"I love you, too, my boy." Opal said, giving him a smile then a kiss on the head.

**Author's Note:**

> Opal 100% now owns a shirt/dress that says “I love my trans grandson!”.
> 
> She probably wears it to Canasta night.


End file.
